


Hey! Highlanders!

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: They both live for themselves.他们都是为了自己而活的。可以看作是另一篇Quiet的补充，也可以当作stand-alone来读。





	Hey! Highlanders!

**Author's Note:**

> 缘，妙不可言.jpg  
> 灵感来了在脑子里跳弗拉明戈挡都挡不住。  
> 我居然真的搞了从四刷开始萌上的这个高地兵组，有人要吃一发泥石流一般的安利吗？
> 
> Highlander 1就是高地兵里领头的、指使人干这干那的那个……  
> 唉不知道怎么说，注意到他的人自然就注意到他了。

 

亚历克斯的双腿终于接触到实地那一刻，他差点直接跪倒在沙子上。  
身上的水滴蒸发在空气中，冻得他哆哆嗦嗦直发抖。  
如果不是泡了这么久的海水已经冲刷掉了他的所有力量和怨气，他是想一上岸就冲上去揍那些拒绝他们上船的士兵的。但相反的，他只是跌跌撞撞地尽力朝远离这该死的大海的方向走去。  
那个把他从防波堤底拉上来的汤米比他好不了多少，在他前面磕磕绊绊地挪动。丢给他们绳子的黑头发士兵回头看到了，伸出左边手臂扶着汤米。  
“嘿，还有我呢？”亚历克斯冲他喊，“你的另一条胳膊！”  
黑头发只瞟了他一眼，就又扭过头搀着汤米继续往前走了。  
亚历克斯差点一口气没匀过来当场气晕。   


他们坐在蓝色海水和橘色海岸的交界处，看着那个走入海水中的士兵。  
黑头发和汤米离他有足足有三英尺远，彼此之间却坐得很近，两个人几乎是在同时倚靠着支撑对方才能不倒下去——当然啦，亚历克斯腹诽。  
“你们俩是怎样？一个班出来的穿同一条裤子的哥们儿还是什么？”他朝他俩喊。  
“没。”和他在驱逐舰上聊过的汤米回他，“我认识他只比认识你早一点。我们俩一起从沙滩上的防波堤。”  
“上的防波堤底吧。”亚历克斯说。  
汤米不说话了，黑头发更是一以贯之沉默到底。亚历克斯觉得有点自找没趣，不再看向他俩紧挨在一起的样子，躺在了沙滩上。   


汤米蔬菜罐子凿得砰砰作响，亚历克斯被吵醒了。  
他睁开眼坐起身正看到黑头发伸手接过汤米递给他的罐头，亚历克斯根本已经懒得问有没有他那一份了。他心不在焉地看向远方。  
然后他看见了熟悉的头饰和徽章。  
他用余光瞄了一眼坐着的汤米和黑头发，心中突然涌上一种有了军团战友的底气。亚历克斯几乎是直直地从地上跳起来了，他一边向着那群身影跑去，一边大喊：“嘿！高地兵们！”  
他们并没停下脚步，但领头的人在行进中转过头来看他。在上午的耀眼阳光下，亚历克斯注意到他有一双明亮透彻的绿色眼睛。  
“那边有什么？”亚历克斯问他。  
“一艘船。”他指给亚历克斯看一艘拖网渔船。  
“搁浅了。”亚历克斯试图向他指出。  
走在男人后面的另一个高地兵上下审视了亚历克斯几眼，看到了他的徽章：“涨潮的时候就不是了。”  
汤米和黑头发也并肩跟了上来。亚历克斯不去挤他俩的热闹，他跟在绿眼睛身边，一步一步地走着。   


他们围着渔船检视了一圈。  
亚历克斯问了一堆问题，全都得到了回答。对于终于有人能说上话这件事，他不可谓是不高兴的。  
还是一个军团的兄弟亲切靠谱，亚历克斯看着沉默地爬进船舱的汤米和黑头发——等等，他叫什么？——感到一阵后知后觉的孤独。  
领头的那个男人看见亚历克斯愣在船边，以为他在犹豫，用没拿着枪的那只手拍一拍他的肩膀：“进去吧。这是最好的机会了。”  
他紧跟在亚历克斯后面上了船。   


所有人聊天的聊天、睡觉的睡觉，只有他一个人在翻翻倒倒，看有没有什么能帮上他们的东西——亚历克斯觉得只有自己在做有用的事。  
“你，去看看涨潮了吗？”他扫到坐着休息的黑头发士兵，忿忿不平。黑头发瞟他一眼，居然既不回答也不挪窝，只是岿然不动。  
亚历克斯感觉火气蹭蹭地往上冒：“话少，哈？”  
汤米看了看他俩，探头到甲板观察了一小会儿：“基本没有。”  
亚历克斯的愤怒压不住了，把手上的东西使劲一砸。  
“淡定一点。退掉的潮肯定还会再涨回来。”一个高地兵说。  
“那得多久啊？”亚历克斯沮丧地靠着铁皮坐下了。  
斜对面的一只靴子轻轻踢了踢他的腿，亚历克斯愤怒地抬头，撞上了一双冷静的绿眼睛。  
“会没事的。”他给亚历克斯做了个口型。亚历克斯回了他一个勉强挤出来的假笑。  
他扫视周围，汤米和几个高地兵居然已经在打盹了。  
“菜鸟。”斜对面的男人显然也注意到了他们，对着亚历克斯轻声说。  
亚历克斯这次是真的笑了：“看来你是求生经验丰富的老兵了？”  
“我得活下去。”男人耸耸肩，“你不想吗？”  
亚历克斯不能更赞同他了：“无时无刻。”   


脚步声传来的时候，亚历克斯和男人几乎是立刻就同时跳了起来。他注意到他握紧了手中的枪。  
对挫败了他们许多次的纳粹军队的恐惧，让亚历克斯本能地不想去靠近那个入口，绿眼睛的男人显然也是这么想的。  
亚历克斯看着他举枪指挥汤米过去，没有吱声。  
他们一拥而上，把来人压在船板上。绿眼睛的男人把枪口对准来人。  
“德国佬？”亚历克斯低吼，“你是德国人吗？”  
他不是。  
亚历克斯听到还要再几个小时他们才能被潮水带走的消息，失望透顶。  
“我走的时候船可没这么重。”荷兰人说。  
亚历克斯正要好好思索一下这句话，子弹打穿铁皮的声音就响了起来。所有人都趴低了。  
第二个、第三个弹孔，亚历克斯看着绿眼睛的男人紧了紧手中的枪。  
他知道对方要做什么，他们来是同一个军团，有着同样的训诫，他和他本来就是同一种人。他们也许会尽量保全自己的性命，但避无可避之时，一定会堂堂正正迎战。   
但汤米拦住了他们。   
“打靶训练。”汤米指出了弹孔之间的规律。

第四个弹孔印证了这一点。  
亚历克斯觉得汤米还是有一点智慧的。   


绿眼睛的男人一定很喜欢用他的枪使唤人，看看他比划着让别人去看弹孔的样子，亚历克斯这样想。  
他有一点希望他也还带着他的来福。  
被打中的高地兵发出惨叫，其他人冲上去摁着他让他保持安静。这时终于有海水涌了进来。  
“我们得把它们堵上。”亚历克斯说。  
“你先，朋友。”绿眼睛的男人呛他。  
他们俩都知道对方的答案，就从弹孔边退开了。  
这样下去不是办法，亚历克斯对自己说。他脑海中飞速地过着已知的信息，试图想出一个解决方案。   


机枪扫射给他们新增了一批漏水的弹孔。  
再待下去只会更多，亚历克斯想到。德国佬多费一些子弹，这渔船还没浮起来就会先沉下去。  
“我们是不是得减轻负重？”他问船上明显唯一一个懂航行的人。  
“减重，是的。”荷兰海员回答。  
这对亚历克斯来说，已经足够他做出决定了。他转过身看着所有人：“得有人下船。”  
绿眼睛的男人盯着他的脸：“欢迎自荐。”  
亚历克斯暗地里下定决心：“我们不需要自荐。”他接着指控沉默了一路的黑头发士兵是德国间谍。   


亚历克斯并不是百分之百觉得他是德国间谍的。就这么久的接触来说，亚历克斯更倾向对方只是一个急着逃离欧洲大陆的倒霉蛋而已。  
但亚历克斯知道如何最轻易便捷地蛊惑人心。  
一个从不说英语却穿着英国军装的士兵，他想。他大可以随便构陷他，只要能让船减轻负重。  
但该死的汤米一定要跳出来护着他。  
亚历克斯是真的很想念他的那把来福枪了，他明白一杆枪能给人造成的胁迫感。  
他朝绿眼睛的男人伸出手，没想到对方真的把枪塞给了他。沉甸甸的手感让亚历克斯获得一种奇异的安全感。  
他把枪对准黑头发的士兵，扯过对方的军牌看了上面的名字：“告诉我，吉普森。”  
等枪口几乎戳到这位吉普森脸上的时候，他终于肯开口了。  
法语，就像亚历克斯的预测一样，他也想过这个的对策了：“法国佬、插队的法国佬、贪生怕死的法国佬。”他用枪托着对方的军牌：“谁是吉普森？被扒光的躺在沙滩上的死掉的英国人？或者至少你肯纡尊降贵埋了他？”  
“他埋了。我帮他一起埋的。我以为那是他的朋友。”汤米回答了他。  
“也许他杀了他——”亚历克斯不遗余力地把法国人竖在众人的对立面。  
“他没有杀他——”汤米抢白。  
“我们怎么知道？！”亚历克斯大吼。  
汤米开始喋喋不休一些回护法国人的话。如果汤米能闭嘴的话，亚历克斯心想，他会很感激的。   


又是一轮德国人的机枪扫射，身后的高地兵也终于开始失控地大喊大叫。  
那个男人还挺聪明的，亚历克斯在这种时刻讽刺地想到。德国佬当然想要确保这船不能浮起来，他们恨不得整个英吉利海峡上没有任何东西能浮起来。  
荷兰人说减轻负重，他们还是有机会的。亚历克斯拿枪口推搡法国人，汤米还在说一些关于盟军之类的废话。  
“他一探出头去就会被德国人的子弹打穿的。”汤米说。  
“那总好过是我——”亚历克斯把来福枪还给绿眼睛的男人。  
“这不公平——”现在汤米听起来就像是什么四五岁的幼稚小孩子了。  
“生存本来就不公平。”亚历克斯教他。  
男人接过枪后仍然指着吉普森：“对，生存就是屎，是恐惧与贪婪。命运顺着人的肠道推挤而下。屎。”  
汤米仍然在阻挠。亚历克斯逼近汤米，直视他的眼睛，试图弄清他究竟都在想些什么。  
最终汤米的气势蔫了下来：“如果这是代价的话，我能接受。但是这是错的。”  
亚历克斯懒得理他，继续推着法国人往外走。  
“亚历克斯，”汤米叫他，“减轻一个人的重量是没有用的——”  
身后绿眼睛的男人接话：“你最好希望有用，因为下一个就是你——”  
汤米又露出他那副天真的样子了：“什么？”  
亚历克斯的手指在自己和高地兵之间比划：“一个军团的兄弟。现实就是这样运作的。”他没告诉汤米的是再下一个就是他了。荷兰人会开船，无论如何他都能在船上有一席之地的。这使得亚历克斯成为了汤米之后的那个——可以丢弃的外来者。  
绿眼睛的高地兵现在举着枪把他护在身后。但亚历克斯确定，如果真到了那一步，男人搞不好会亲手把他从船上扔下去。因为如果把他俩处境对调，亚历克斯是会这样做的。  
渔船这时满是磕碰地启航了。   


看吧，果然如此。亚历克斯回过头，发现船舱内只剩他和法国人。  
没有任何人会在生存面前停下来拉你一把的。  
他好心地拍拍法国人的肩膀，然后就忙着自己逃命去了。   


“小心！小心一点！”身后传来急切的声音，亚历克斯回头看到一个金头发红毛衣的男孩。  
“他已经死了，朋友。”亚历克斯尽量温和地告诉他。  
他看清了男孩脸上每一处最细微的表情变化，和他眼睛里氤氲起来的雾气。  
“所以你们该死的对他小心一点。”男孩最后这样说。  
亚历克斯接过旁边递过来的毯子，轻柔地盖在了尸体身上。   


亚历克斯的目光在船舱里搜寻，撞上了汤米也在找人的视线。  
他们对视一会儿，互相点点头。   


靠岸之后，他和汤米都没有急于挤进人潮，而是站在港口边看着一艘艘同行的民用船上的士兵往下走。  
“法国人？”他问他。  
“高地兵？”他反问。  
他们俩都没再继续说了。   


汤米读完了报纸。  
亚历克斯用手上的瓶子撞撞他面前桌上还满着的酒瓶。  
“敬敦刻尔克？”他满怀希望地想让汤米陪他喝一杯。  
汤米的眉毛和鼻子都快皱到一起去了：“亚历克斯，我不知道你还怎么喝得下去酒。“  
又来了，亚历克斯想，那种让人想揍他一拳的纯真。  
“你的，军团兄弟，”汤米把这几个字咬得很重，“可没见着他下船或是上火车。”  
“不喝就算了。”亚历克斯耸耸肩，把汤米那一瓶也拿过来，“他是为了自己活着的，死了也是为了自己死。”  
亚历克斯闷下一大口酒：“为自己而死没有什么好委屈的。”   


亚历克斯转向月台。  
他把瓶口又凑近嘴边，喝之前默念了一声：“敬高地兵。”  
他虽然没有承认，其实还是非常难过的。   


“汤米，”他喊，汤米抬起头看他，“看看我们都失去了什么。”   
但车窗外看去是一片欢天喜地。

**Author's Note:**

> 有太太愿意买这个泥石流安利然后产出个……比如说……他俩在渔船上的时候以为其他人都睡着了然后来了一发但其实大家都醒着憋着不敢出声的PWP吗？  
> 我是真的觉得他俩很有搞头啊，就真的很有。
> 
> 我太毒了。


End file.
